poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Otis' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Prologue (The Movie starts when A Origin Looney Tunes scene) * Elmer Fudd: '''Be very quiet. I'm hunting rabbits. (laughs) * '''Daffy Duck: I am a duck bent on self-preservationum. * Elmer Fudd: '''Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: '''Duck season. * '''Daffy Duck: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Daffy Duck: Rabbit season! * Bugs Bunny: Rabbit season. * Daffy Duck: '''Duck season! Fire! (Than Elmer Fudd just shot Daffy few times in a role) * '''Daffy Duck: '''Hold everything."Daffy gets blasted."Page 7: "Daffy gets blasted."Page 8: "Daffy gets blasted again!" I got nothing! What's the matter with you people? We can't do this kind of stuff anymore. Brothers Warner...show biz legends like me shouldn't have to play stooge... to that long-eared, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged-- (Bugs Bunny comes in) * '''Bugs Bunny: What's up, doc? Bobby, how's the wife? Great nose job, Chuck. Thanks, girls. Good rug, Mel. Never would have guessed. Pardon me. * Daffy Duck: The pleasure is mine. * Bugs Bunny: Fellas, I think Daff's right. Maybe I'll take a vacation. Go visit my 542 nieces and nephews. * Kate Houghton: Mr. Duck, excuse me, I'm sorry. I don't see how we can have a Bugs Bunny movie without Bugs Bunny. * Daffy Duck: (Walks to her) Oh, my heavens, no. You couldn't have a movie without Bugs Bunny. If you don't mind me asking, whose glorified personal assistant are you? * Kate Houghton: Kate Houghton, Vice President, Comedy. * Daffy Duck: Right. * Brother Warner 1#: Kate did Lethal Weapon Babies. * Brother Warner 2#: Finally, a Lethal Weapon that I can take my grandchildren to. * Kate Houghton: '''Gentlemen, check your phones. Our latest research shows that Bugs Bunny is a core asset... that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe... while your fan base is limited to angry fat guys in basements. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah, but... Come on, fellas, I'm thrice the entertainer the rabbit is! (Bugs just burp and the people laugh) Fine, it's hilarious... but moviegoers these days demand action heroes, like me! (He did some fighting moves) Top that, rabbit. (Than Bugs, just pop Daffy eyes out) So, it has come to this, has it? I'm afraid the Brothers Warner must choose... between a handsome matinee idol... or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque. * Brother Warner 2#: Whichever one's not the duck. * Daffy Duck: (gasps) Hey? That's the stuff from my office. * Brother Warner 1#: '''You don't have an office. * '''Brother Warner 2#: '''Not anymore. * '''Daffy Duck: Symbolically, this is bad. Please, brother. Other brother? Icy she-wolf? Help me, please. I'm too moist and tender to retire. * Kate Houghton: '''(She grabs Daffy Duck) Let me escort you out. * '''Daffy Duck: Wait!I haven't tried toadying, kowtowing, or butt-kissing yet. I'm still begging here! * Bugs Bunny: (Sighs) The Duck Chase (Mean while DJ (whom Otis, Tino, and their friends with him) is doing his apply from a role) * DJ: Freeze! (He jump from the second floor and throw the food on those two) * Otis: Uh, are you okay? * DJ: I'm fine. Can I try that again? * Man: No, thank you. We'll call you. * Star Butterfly: I think he didn't get the part. * Squire Flicker: '''Nope, But he did wanna get that part. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, but someday, he'll get it soon. * '''Chef Officer: Hey, D.J. How did your tryout go? * DJ: Well, let's see. I can say I made an impression. * Chef Officer: Your father can get you a job anytime he wants to. * DJ: I know, but I don't want that. I'd really rather earn it, sir. * Chef Officer: Mr. Warner mentioned you this morning. * DJ: He did? What did he say? * Chef Officer: He said don't forget the TurtleWax. (Later that day) * Timmy Turner: Well, at least we get to see our old friends, Bugs Bunny and others Looney Tunes. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, That's sounds exciting! * '''Pig: Say, what's Pooh and the others are doing anyway? * Lincoln: I'm think they doing just find. * Doraemon: '''Lincoln, Sometimes you are really a scatterbrain. * '''Lola: '''Yeah, that's a big way for it. * '''Sir Blaze: I agree with you, Lola. (The Daffy, Bugs and Kate comes in) * Daffy Duck: What about animation? I could do cartoons. Dead duck walking. * DJ: Morning, Mr. Bunny. * Daffy Duck: Very hot now. And I do voices. Listen. * Kate Houghton: '''Excuse me. * '''Daffy Duck: "Fetch the stick, boy.""What a maroon." "You can't handle the truth." Some grip, lady. * Kate Houghton: '''I need you to eject this duck. * '''Leni: But, that Daffy. You can't throw him out. * Daffy Duck: Exactly. * Kate Houghton: '''Not anymore. We own the name. * '''Daffy Duck: Yeah? You can't stop me from calling myself... What do you know? * DJ: You fired Daffy Duck? * Kate Houghton: '''No, I didn't. I did. They did. You just were following orders. You know what? You don't know me. * '''DJ: You're Kate Houghton, you're the VP of Comedy. Go figure. You drive a red 1988 Alfa Romeo. Good engine. Little under-driven.I know this because you nearly ran me over last week. Anyway, about that duck, you want me to get rid of him still? * Kate Houghton: '''Huh? * '''DJ: (Making Duck noices) * Kate Houghton: '''Duck, yes. Eject the duck, please. * '''Duke: Well, he can't do that right now. * Kate Houghton: '''Why not? * '''DJ: He's gone. * Kate Houghton: '''What are you waiting for, backup? * '''Abby: Great, now what we do? * Pip: '''Well, maybe we should split up, that way we can get a tour quicker. * '''Lynn: Great Idea, Pip. * Marco Diaz: '''Yeah, that will be easy to finish the tour. * '''Chester: '''I think you both right. * '''A.J: '''I agree with you, Chester. * '''Timmy Turner: '''Oaky so, Otis, Chester, A.J., Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire and I go with DJ to watch over Daffy Duck. * '''Twilight Sparkle: And the rest of us will be with Bugs Bunny and Mrs. Houghton to give us a tour. * Human Applejack: '''Sounds like a good plan to me, let's do it ya! * '''Wanda: Yeah! * Otis: Alright, guys! Move out! (They split up) * DJ: Daffy? * Girl: (Voices) Look mom, there Daffy! * Daffy Duck: Shabby job so far, constable. Quick! After me! * Otis: Hey, wait. Where you going? Follow that duck! (They start chacing Daffy) * DJ: Daffy, stop! * Daffy Duck: Cut him off at the pass, boys. All units in pursuit of little black duck. (Then Daffy went throw that painting set, but the others just cut it throw) Well, that's just cheating. (They still chacing throw New York set, and run to the top of a building) * Daffy Duck: Don't follow me. (Once they walked throw that door, they fall from a building) * Director Guy: That's not right. Cut! Cut! * Daffy Duck: That's lunch, everybody! * Director Guy: That airbag cost a lot of money. * DJ: I'm okay. Good morning. Batman, you good? All right. * Human Rainbow Dash: Hey, I wonder if this is where they're making the new Batman/Superman movie? * Lincoln: Yeah, That sounds epic! * A.J: Hey! Their no time to take about some movie! * King Allfire: He's right guys, we need to be forget. There's no telling that Daffy is ever gonna have way worse. * Noby: Uh, guys, I saw him. * Sue: Noby's right. Look! * Daffy Duck: My chariot awaits. Yes! Bat-lights. Bat-conditioning. Bat-stereo. To the Duck Cave. * Clyde McBride: Uh D.J, he's in a Bathmobile. * DJ: Now what are you doing? Stay away from that Batmobile! (He garb Daffy) * Marco Diaz: What are you doing? * Daffy Duck: I'm allowed to steal. I'm a celebrity. * DJ: Tell it to the judge! * Daffy Duck: Feeling pretty good about yourself? * DJ: I am. * Daffy Duck: You bested that dastardly duck? * DJ: I did. * Daffy Duck: You're gonna offer your catch to the pretty executive? * DJ: Indeed. (Than the Batmobile crash to the water towel) * DJ: Miss Houghton! * Star Butterfly: We got the him. (Then towel coming down) * Trixie Tang: Uh, guys. * Timmy Turner: What? * Wanda: Look behind you! (They looked and they saw the towel coming down) * Pip: Now what? * Otis: I know, Run in feel! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Noby: Run away! (They got all wet) * Bugs Bunny: What do you know? I found Nemo. * Otis: Is anyone alright? * Daffy Duck: I think she likes you. * DJ: Oops! * Princess Flame: Well, this is bad. * Chef Officer: '''Your father would be so ashamed of you. (Then D.J(whom Otis, Timmy Turner, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame and King Allfire with him) left the studio) * '''DJ: But I was... It was... The New Co-Star/The Blue Monkey (Meanwhile at some kind of restrunt, theres some alot of Looney Tunes are eating their, and Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton (whom Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, The Human Mane 4 (Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie), Twilight Sparlke, Big G, Lincoln's sisters, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Elmer, Sanjay and Trixie Tang with then) are eating lunch) * Trixie Tang: Hey, so what are we doing now, miss Houghton? * Kate Houghton: There are some areas of the script I think we need to address. There's no heart, no cooperation, nobody learns anything. * Bugs Bunny: Daffy learns not to stick his head in a jet engine. * Lori: Look, Bugs. Daffy's gone. He's never coming back. * Bugs Bunny: No, Daffy always comes back. I just tell him how much I need him. We hug, we cry, I drop something heavy on him, I laugh. * Kate Houghton: The duck is history, okay? So the question is... how can I help you reposition your brand identity? Answer: We team you up with a hot female co-star. * Luna: Yeah, she famous. * Lola: Well, I will take that role. * Big G: Oh come on, Lola. You don't act. * Lola: Oh, come on! I'm good at this! * Lisa: Lola, I think that's not a good idea. * Luan: Yeah, mom and dad will not allowed you to do that, you know. * Wanda: And beside, it's best that we let young actress stay out of this role. * Lola: You're right, Wanda. * Bugs Bunny: Actually... (He turns into a female) I play the female love interest. * Kate Houghton: About the cross-dressing thing? In the past, funny. Today, disturbing. * Bugs Bunny: Lady, if you don't find a rabbit with lipstick amusing... you and I have nothing to say to each other. * Kate Houghton: Look, I'm trying to be nice... but I was brought in to leverage your synergy...and I am not going to let you or some wacky duck-- * Bugs Bunny: Daffy. * Kate Houghton: Wacky, daffy, nutty, fruitcake, crispy over rice, it doesn't matter. * Bugs Bunny: (Then he bring his awols ) Well, these matter. (Then he brings up his Hollywood Star) And this. And they say we get Daffy back. Right, boys? (The his Arowls says "We went Daffy Back") *'Sir Loungelot:' This gonna be tough without Daffy around. *'Lynn:' I'm agree with you. *'Human Applejack: '''You said it. (Meanwhile at DJ (whom Otis, Timmy Turner, Chester, A.J., Human Rainbow Dash, Lincoln, Clyde McBride, Tino Tonitinit, Lor McQuarrie, Noby, Sue, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame and King Allfire with him) came home at DJ's place) * '''Granny:' Little Damian. * DJ: Hey, Granny. Hi, Tweety. * Tweety: '''How was work today? * '''DJ: Eventful. * Granny: What a nice young man. (Everyone went inside) * Otis: Wow this place is great. * Lincoln: 'Yeah, Otis, us too. *'Sue: 'You said it. *'Chester: Yeah, this place is so cool! *'A.J.: '''It's' sure does. * '''DJ: That's okay you guys are feel free to look around and try anything you like. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well, that will be okay for now, until our friends get here. *'Star Butterfly:' Well they gonna here soon, because we need to caught a duck, because at the movie studio, It wrecked that towel to topple over! *'Marco Diaz:' That's because it's not worth dying to catch a crazy duck! (The Daffy Duck comes out of DJ's bag) * Daffy Duck: Guess who? So did you miss me? * Timmy Turner: Daffy Duck? How did you get in there? * Daffy Duck: I snucked in. (Kissed Timmy) * Timmy Turner: Bafffing again! (He he baffed at the bunsh) * Daffy Duck: I'm glad I was fired. In a few days, they'll be kissing my befeathered rump... begging me to come back. But I won't. * DJ: Did I miss the part where I invited you in? * Lor McQuarrie: Don't you have something better to do Daffy? * Daffy Duck: I'll be too busy accepting numerous, multiple offers. Every studio in town... Hey! (He grab the newspaper) Gasp Who am I kidding? My career is over. * DJ: Perhaps I was being too polite. Get out! * Daffy Duck: '''I'll starve. I'll have to eat envelope glue. Wait, a sushi bar. (Then he want to DJ's fish bowl and ate a fish) * '''DJ: No! (Then DJ grab a fish that Daffy ate and put it back to his fishbowl) * DJ: Daffy. * Daffy Duck: Yes. * DJ: Leave my father's house. Now. * Daffy Duck: You live with Daddy? * DJ: Yeah, so? Just, you know, kind of temporarily. * Daffy Duck: I've hit rock bottom. I'm hanging out with a security guard who lives with his father. (Crying) My grease and gravy! Your dad is Damian Drake. * Timmy Turner: Did he say, Damian Drake? * Clyde McBride: Oh, my gosh, my favorite super spy, ever * Lincoln: Yeah, me too. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he my favorite spy too. * DJ: He's an actor who plays a spy. And that? That was his I Spy Award. * Daffy Duck: Ingenious. An actor playing a super spy as a cover for being a super spy playing an actor.In fact, I'll bet this whole dump is a super spy lair. Nothing is as it seems. * Otis: How did you three know this Damian Drake, Timmy? * Timmy Turner: Well, he's a greatest super spy at all time, Otis. * Lincoln: Yeah, we saw every movie he made. * Clyde McBride: '''Yeah, and his TV series too. * '''Human Rainbow Dash: And I learn all the the moves form him. * Squire Flicker: '''Really, Rainbow Dash? * '''Human Rainbow Dash: Yep! You have to learn all the move form a greatest spy hero of all. * Daffy Duck: You're probably protected by an invisible force field right this minute. (He throw a apple at DJ) Ha-Ha! The force field-penetrating apple. * DJ: Just feel free to continue your delusional ranting... while I answer my... Remote? Hello? Hmm. (Then a painting turns in a movie screen and Damian Drake on the screen) * Damian Drake: Son? * DJ: Dad? What are you doing in the painting? * Damian Drake: I wanted to keep you out of this, but there's no one else I can trust. Can you hold on a second? * DJ: Are you shooting a movie or something? * Daffy Duck: A new Damian Drake movie? Cool. * Damian Drake: Come to Las Vegas. Ask Dusty Tails for the Blue Monkey. * DJ: The Blue Monkey? * King Allfire: '''What is this Blue Monkey anyway? * '''Damian Drake: A diamond. A very special diamond. Find Dusty Tails. * DJ: HEY! Dad, you need me to call the police or something? * Damian Drake: No police. * DJ: Dad, are you all right? * Damian Drake: I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I... (The the painting screen is offline and turn back into a paint picture) * DJ: Dad? * Timmy Turner: Oh my gosh. Damian Drake had been capture form the bad guys?! * Chester: '''Oh No! This can't be happing! * '''Noby: Um, it's happing, dude! * Daffy Duck: Diamond? I'm rich! I've joined the leisure class. * Otis: Well, I'm not gonna let those bad guys take Damian, we got to save him! * Marco Diaz: '''Sorry, I can't Otis. * '''Chester: '''Yeah, this isn't a good time for that. * '''Otis: Come on, guys. Our adventures is heart of America, The Blood of Europe, and The Backbone of the Equator. this is our Chance to make history. Now who's with me? * Noby: '''I'm in. * '''Lincoln: Me too! * A.J: And you not gonna make that speech again, so am I. * DJ: Okay, I'm really thank for helping me, but can we please say my father now?! * Star Butterfly: He's right, guys! So let's go! * Daffy Duck: Your dad, yeah. So count me in. A spy caper. Double agents, exploding bikinis, tigers hanging from helicopters! I'm through with show biz! From now on, I'm gonna live the adventure. Next stop, Las Vegas. * DJ: I'll take my dad's old car. * Lincoln: Cool, we're taking a super spy car! * Human Rainbow Dash: I know, right! * DJ: This isn't a spy car. * Daffy Duck: Your dad is a spy. Ipso ergo, a spy car. * DJ: I used to deliver pizzas in this car. * Daffy Duck: Secret pizzas? (DJ throw him out of a window) A spy pie, maybe? Fine, be that way.But it's definitely a spy car! A little help here? (DJ punch his beck) * DJ: Ducks. * Daffy Duck: (Jumps in) You know how I know it's a spy car? Because it looks absolutely nothing like a spy car. * Otis: sighs (Then he drops a bale of hay on Daffy Duck) * DJ: Thanks. * Otis: No problem, DJ. (Then when they left DJ's house, a readon spy car comes our of nowhere) We need Daffy Duck back/The Quest Begins (Back at the studio, they show a scene form the Bugs Bunny movie) * Bugs Bunny: I don't think this routine is gonna work without Daffy, but... * Men Voice: action. * Elmer Fudd: '''Say your prayers, rabbit. It's rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Duck season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Rabbit season. * '''Bugs Bunny: Rabbit season. * Elmer Fudd: '''Wait a minute. * '''Bugs Bunny: See, I told you this wasn't gonna work without-- (Elmer shoots Bugs and Then he's in alot of pain) * Brother Warner 1#: You're fired. * Kate Houghton: What? * Otis' friends: Say what? * Wanda and Cosmo: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln's Sisters: What?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Trixie Tang: WHAT?!?! * Kate Houghton: But you--- * Brother Warner 2#: You got rid of our best duck. * Kate Houghton: You can't fire me. My films have made $950 million! * Brother Warner 2#: '''That's not a billion. * '''Brother Warner 1#: Nope. Not a billion. * Kate Houghton: Okay. All right. I think we can all agree that the decisionto get rid of Daffy was a poor one. But it's time to move on. And by move on, I mean reversing courseand getting Daffy back. * Brother Warners: '''By Monday. * '''Kate Houghton: I will have Daffy back on Monday. * Bugs Bunny: That went well. * Sir Loungelot: '''Yeah, If I remember that Otis and the others with Daffy we might want to go get them. * '''Bugs Bunny: Listen, Loungelot, if I know the others they already hit the road by now. (Meanwhile, at a desert) * Daffy Duck: It's good to stretch. * Sue: We're getting tired of this, Daffy. * Star Butterfly: So, it looks like you win, dude. * Daffy Duck: That's my plan in a nutshell. (Chuckles) Now, listen, if we run into anything hat requires super spy skills... like cracking wise, smooching dames, you better leave that to me. However, if we have any security guarding needs... * DJ: Very funny, duck. I'm not a security guard. For your information, it's just a job. It's what I do for money. * Daffy Duck: Hmm-Hmm. * DJ: What I really do is... I'm a stuntman. * Daffy Duck: You? A stuntman? Please. * DJ: I am! Did you see those Mummy movies? * Noby: '''I don't I didn't see it. * '''Princess Flame: '''Yeah, me either. * '''Otis: '''What do you mean that, DJ? * '''DJ: I'm in them more than Brendan Fraser is. No, he couldn't stand that. One day he decides that, "No! The Bren-master does all his own stunts!" * Daffy Duck: Listen, muscles, if this heap ever makes it to Vegas, I'll do all the stunts. (Then he anwser his phone) Duck here. * Bugs Bunny: Daffy, old chum, how the heck-- * Daffy Duck: Cram it down your rabbit hole. * Bugs Bunny: Daff, listen. I think I can get you your old job back with less of a pay cut than usual. * Daffy Duck: So not interested. I'm off to Las Vegas with my new sidekick D.J... along with Otis and his friends. to match wits with spies and showgirls. It's a little adventure I call:"Otis the Cow and Daffy Duck's Quest for the Blue Monkey." And you're not in it. (Daffy hands up) * Bugs Bunny: Blue Monkey? (In Space, ACME's space station, ti's eavesdropping on our heroes and heard about the Blue Monkey) * Foop: Well this is good, we must report to the boss. (Meanwhile at the ACME's main meeting room.) * Familiar Female Voice: Um, quick qresution. Uh, why are we here again? * Bowser: Well you see, partner. The reason we're here, is because that we trying to complete my plans to take over the world. * Bowser Jr.: '''That's correct, but we didn't come up with the plan yet. * '''Joker: But when the time we can up with a plan, we'll make sure it won't fail. * Colress: '''Sure thing, As long we work my my Leader, Ghetsis. * '''Megan: '''Well, I hope this new plan is a gonna be a good one. * '''Vicky: Me too, Megan. * Mr. Luther Chairman: This is unacceptable! * Bowser: What do you mean unacceptable Chairman? * Mr. Luther Chairman: We cannot have 9-year-olds working in sweatshops making Acme sneakers... not when 3-year-olds work for so much less. * Men: But, sir, they require naps. * Mr. Luther Chairman: Put double espresso in their sippy cups. Put double espresso in their sippy cups. Alright! What's next on the agenda? Where's my people? What's coming up? What's the next thing? (Bob wishper to his ear) Thank you, Bob. Grave news, my friends. Direct your attention to the video screen. Cable, input, VCR, satellite. Input, satellite, tape, menu, rewind... power, on. Well, It seems that Damian Drake's son knows about the Blue Monkey...and he is on his way to Las Vegas. * Bowser: And the cow and his friends are with him. * Nora Beady: '''What are we gonna do, my lord? * '''Bowser: Well, it's time to put my plan in the action. * Colress: '''What, plan? * '''Bowser: Well you see, Colress. I think we can use this Blue Monkey to take over the world. * Mistress Nine: Well, what a good idea, husband. * Ghetsis: '''What a best evil plan ever, my lord. * '''Two-Face: Yeah, this kind of plan will work. * Negaduck: Yes, I think so too. * Crow (scarf): Well, if this plan gonna to work, we must get this blue monkey before the hero do. * Mr. Luther Chairman: How is the interrogation going? * Men: He's about ready to crack, boss! * Mr. Luther Chairman: '''Cable, input, VCR and satellite, off. We cannot let the good guys win this time, people. We must capture this son of a spy... and we must locate the diamond... and use its powers for Bowser Koopa's diabolical ends! * '''Bowser: And well capture Otis the cow and his barnyard pals and send then to my Koopa Castle to finish then! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: 'Right you are, And joining my love is Tino. * '''Merton: '''And will be the winners! (Laughs) Oh, there it is. * '''Mr. Luther Chairman: 'Laughing Copy that to all departments. * '''Mary: I didn't quite get that. * Mr. Luther Chairman: '''Didn't quite... Something about capturing the son of a spy... and using the diamond's power for our diabolical ends. Be sure and use the laugh. I like the laugh. Don't you?And what is your name? * '''Mary: Mary. * Mr. Luther Chairman: '''Well, Mary... how'd you like to do a little kissing later? That's what they all say at first. Soon the ACME Corporation will tower over all of creation! * '''The Workers: All of creation! (Mr. Luther Chairman and the workers are laughing wired way, but then...) * Men: Wait a minute. * Mr. Luther Chairman: '''Yes? * '''Men: What about the duck? * Mr. Luther Chairman: '''Extra crispy. The Search of Daffy Duck/Dusty Tails (Meanwhile, Kate Houghton and the others at the DJ's place) * '''Lori: Are you sure this is the place? * Sir Loungelot: '''Yeah, hope we found that duck. * '''Human Fluttershy: Do you think they're home? * Kate Houghton: Hello? (She knocked) * Sir Blaze: '''Maybe it's not home. * '''Duke: Hey, Otis. Are you here? * Doraemon: '''Hey Otis, where are you? * '''Kate Houghton: Hello? (She knocked again) Hello? D.J., I'm not here to fire you again. I just want to know if that duck told you where he was going. (Then they heard something) * Lynn: Wait, what was that? * Abby: No clue. * Peck: '''Beats me. * '''Freddy: '''It's coming throw that bathroom. (Then, when they in the bathroom, they saw Bugs Bunny take a shader and scream like crazy and fell down) * '''Bugs Bunny: Doesn't anyone knock anymore? * Wanda: Bugs, what are you doing here? * Bugs Bunny: Just taking a shower Wanda. * Kate Houghton: '''Why are you torturing me? What have I ever done that... Great. I just fired the son of our biggest star. This has been a career-making day, Kate. First you get rid of the duck that everybody hates... but then, of course, they all want him back. And worst of all, you get into a big fight with Bugs Bunny... who you revere and who you've tried to model your life after. * '''Queen Griddle: '''Oh, that's so heart wrecked, about being a biggest star, first the duck and now a big fight with bugs! (Bursts out crying) * '''Bugs Bunny: Oh! I hate to see a grown man cry. Especially when it's a girl. Listen, toots, would it stop the waterworks... if I told you Daffy Otis and the others were going to Las Vegas with that guy D.J.? * Kate Houghton: '''It might. * '''Human Rarity: '''If they are heading to Las Vegas how will we get there? * '''Bugs Bunny: Well, then, how's about we travel in style in this? (They get into a cool car) Las Vegas, Jeeves. * Computer Voice: Taking you to Las Vegas. * Lisa: Wow! That's was so cool! (They're on the road and heading to Las Vegas. And two hours later, Bugs Bunny sing a song of Las Vegas and then Kate throw his getcar out of the window) * Bugs Bunny: You've got no music in your soul, sister. * Kate Houghton: '''I am aware of that, yes. * '''Pig: '''We should be able to find the others when we get there. * '''Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think I have a idea. Vegas is very far away, so someone have to get to Vegas and get to the others fastest. * Elmer: But, who will do that? * Wanda: Well, I will go. * Carver René Descartes: Wanda, are you sure? * Wanda: I sure about this, besides someone have look out for Timmy. * Cosmo: Well, Wanda. I wish you good luck. * Sir Galahot: Yeah, so do I. * Bobby Santiago: Me too! * Lisa: '''Me three! * '''Wanda: Thanks guys, well I'm off! (Then, Wanda left) * Bugs Bunny: He sure went for all the extras. What a maroon. * Kate Houghton: '''Don't touch anything. This is Damian Drake's car-- * '''Bugs Bunny: Let's see. * Kate Houghton: '''No! (Then it was missol and blow up a land plant) * '''Bugs Bunny: What does this one do? * Computer Voice: Shaken, not stirred, sir. * Bugs Bunny: It's 5:00 somewhere. * Kate Houghton: '''If you touch one more thing-- * '''Bugs Bunny: Shh! I'm about to defy you. (Then Kate touch the bottom) Now you done it. * Computer Voice: Arms at your side, please. (They change Kate's outfit and make Bugs Bunny put on a sult) Formalwear activated. * Bugs Bunny: You clean up nice, kid. * Kate Houghton: '''Oh! No! (Later at night) * '''Daffy Duck: Wha-Ho! Las Vegas! * Human Rainbow Dash: We made it! (Meanwhile... at Sam's) * Daffy Duck: Smell that, D.J.? That's the sweet aroma of money, glamour... and busload upon busload of senior citizens. * DJ: Cool it, duck. This could be dangerous. * Daffy Duck: Right, we find Dusty Tails, save your dad, get the diamond... apply kung fu liberally as needed. * Bowser: (Voice) After you taken care of that duck and Drake's son, I want Otis and his Barnyard animals, and those Dragons alive or my pets will eat you alive, you got me?! * Yosemite Sam: Okay. You want the varmints and what they come for. I got you. But what's in it for old Sam? (Then Bob give him the money and bet him with it) I got you. * Daffy Duck: Did you know that Dusty Tails sang the theme song to six Damian Drake movies? * DJ: I know. He's my father. * Daffy Duck: Your dad is Damian Drake? * DJ: Yes! * Daffy Duck: I'm kidding, relax. We did that. * Familiar Voice: Hey, guys! (Then Wanda comes in) * Timmy Turner: '''Wanda, are you doing here and where are the others? * '''Wanda: '''I'm here to looking for you and the others on their way looking for Daffy. * '''Timmy Turner: '''Oh, then why you just wish then here? * '''Wanda: Well, I don't have enough magic to do that. * Timmy Turner: Oh yeah, I forgot. * Foghorn Leghorn: I say, listen up, y'all. Please put your greasy, buffet-shoveling hands together... for our next act. If you've heard her before, you're not here now. So, I say, let me introduce you... to Miss Dusty Tails. (They played "The Bad Guys" while it play, DJ went to back statich) * DJ: Dusty! Can I talk to you? (Then, he get a random guy and dress up like a back up dancer) * Otis: WHA-?!? * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!? * Wanda: WHAT?!? * Lincoln: WHAT?!? * Tino Tonitinit: Uh, what?!? * Daffy Duck: What? * DJ: Dusty, I gotta talk to you. I'm Damian Drake's son, D.J. * Dusty Tails: What? How do I know it's you? Oh, You are Damian's son. * DJ: Is there someplace we can talk? (At Dusty Tails's Dressing room) * Dusty Tails: Excuse me, I have to change. * Daffy Duck: Okay, toots, hand over the diamond. * Dusty Tails: He brought a goose? * Daffy Duck: It's duck, thank you. * DJ: Hi. * Daffy Duck: You again. * Yosemite Sam: (To Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta) Listen up, you darn imbeciles! We gotta get them varmints and what they come for! * Cottontail Smith: And then we blast them? * Yosemite Sam: '''Then we blast them. * '''Daffy Duck: Now if I were a giant diamond, where would I be? Well, not there. * DJ: So... My dad's in trouble... and he said that I should ask her about the Blue Monkey. * Wanda: So that's why you guys are here in Vegas. * Otis: Yep, Wanda, and that's a reason why we're on this mission to rescue him. * Dusty Tails: So then you know? * DJ: Definitely. Yes. * Dusty Tails: '''I figured something must have happened when he didn't show up. I'm sorry, but that's what comes with being a spy. * '''Star Butterfly: '''Wait, you are a super spy hero too?! * '''Dusty Tails: '''The pop diva thing? That's just one side of me. I also work for the Agency. Professional assassin. It's really hard trying to juggle the two sometimes. I don't know what I'll do when I have kids.Do you know how hard it is to find a nanny with advance weapons training? * '''Daffy Duck: How many galoshes died to make that little number? * Clyde McBride: nervous "I have no idea" acting like a robot SYSTEM OVERLOAD. DOES NOT COMPUTE. SYSTEM OVERLOAD. DOES NOT COMPUTE. SYSTEM SHUTTING...DOWN... * Lincoln: Oh, not again Clyde! * DJ: What about this Blue Monkey? * Dusty Tails: '''Your father was assigned to track it down before the chairman could. The diamond has supernatural powers. It would be a disaster if it fell into the wrong hands. I also found a clue from his disappearance. * '''King Allfire: '''Wait, what kind a clue? * '''Dusty Tails: This! (She show them to the clue) It might have something to do with ones who attack with Damian Drake but I can't understand what the B stand for. * Lincoln: Wait, do we know who start with the letter B? * Clyde McBride: '''Uh, I don't know Lincoln. * '''Timmy Turner: Oh my gosh, I know that letter stands for. ti's must be... Lord Bowser! * Otis: WHA-?!? * Wanda: WHAT?!? * Lincoln: WHAT?!? * Tino Tonitinit: Uh, what?!? * Human Rainbow Dash: I knew that koopa is behind at this! * Squire Flicker: '''Not to mention Bowser's Grandfather, Ghetsis. * '''Marco Diaz: '''Even a Scientist, Colress. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''They must be working with then so Bowser will complete his plans to take over the world. * '''Noby: '''I hope Evil Sunset's not working with then this time? * '''Timmy Turner: I think she is, Noby. * Lor McQuarrie: Anyway, why are you waiting for Damian Drake to get here? * Dusty Tails: I was supposed to give him this. * Daffy Duck: This is not a king-sized diamond. This is a queen of diamonds. What kind of sick joke is this? * DJ: Can I have that? * Dusty Tails: '''That is so sweet. You trying to take over for your father. These evil forces? They're bad people. * '''Daffy Duck: Relax, sister. I don't know the meaning of the word "fear." * Yosemite Sam: '''Say your prayers, duck! * '''Daffy Duck: Fear: Noun. A state of terror. * DJ: Incoming! (They all duck, except Daffy, and he got hit and landed at extiniqester safe) * Dusty Tails: '''This mission needs years of experience and training. * '''DJ: Maybe. I ain't got time for that right now. I gotta go save my dad. * Dusty Tails: '''Don't lose that card. It's important. * '''Otis: Come on, let's get out of here! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Noby: Run away! * Yosemite Sam: '''After him, boys! (They got Daffy Duck out of extiniqester safe and DJ dries him by rubing him on the wall) * '''Daffy Duck: Easy on the feathers. * Yosemite Sam: '''Come back here, you card-carrying coyote! (Then he slupt on a banana pleel) Dadburn slapstick clich! * '''Daffy Duck: Faster! Faster! Climb like my life depended on it. (They claim up a later) * Daffy Duck: You run, I'll steer. Right! I mean, left. Your other left. * DJ: Daffy?! (Then Cottontail Smith him then) * Cottontail Smith: That's what I'm talking about! You snake... (DJ hit him with his feet) Is that all you got? (Then, DJ him again and he went down) * Daffy Duck: That's gonna leave a mark. (Then Nasty Canasta just attack DJ and sent him to the wall) * Daffy Duck: That's not boxing. Bite his ear! * Otis: '''Beat him up, now! (Then DJ start to fight with Nasty Canasta, too) * '''Daffy Duck: Left and a right and a left and a right-left! * Cottontail Smith: '''(Then, he try to hit him with a char) I'm gonna come up on you. (Then Star Butterfly uses her magic to zapped Cottontail Smith to the egh) ' * '''Tino Tonitini: Look out, DJ!! (Then Nasty Canasta just DJ and try to take the card) * Nasty Canasta: I'll take that playing card. (Then DJ hit him with his head, and card Nasty Canasta let go the card and it fly out the egh) * Daffy Duck: After it, stunt boy. * DJ: Man. * Daffy Duck: Jump! Jump! (Then DJ jump from the edge and land of the table why dogs are playing cards) * Timmy Turner: Men, we just lost the card! * Sue: '''And it's heading to that table over their! * '''Star Butterfly: Don'y worry, I'll get that card! * Marco Diaz: '''Go get it, Star! (The card flies down to card table) * '''Foghorn Leghorn: '''All right, when I say, place your bets, folks. Money plays, loser stays. Everyone's a... Not everyone. * '''Yosemite Sam: '''Here's my money. Now play. * '''Star Butterfly: '''Alright, you're on, Sam! * '''Foghorn Leghorn: '''Card, miss? * '''Star Butterfly: Hit me. * Foghorn Leghorn: '''Don't you want to look at your cards first, honey? Girls's about as sharp as a bowling ball. * '''Star Butterfly: Hit me. * Yosemite Sam: '''No, hit me first! * '''Foghorn Leghorn: '''I said await your turn, sir. * '''Star Butterfly: Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me! * Yosemite Sam: '''Hit me?! * '''Star Butterfly: Hit me! Hit me! * Yosemite Sam: 'No, No, No, hit me, fragnabbit! * '''Foghorn Leghorn: '(Then he it Yosemite Sam with a wood) He's the boss. * '''Yosemite Sam: '''You son of a-- * '''Foghorn Leghorn: '''Card, miss? * '''Star Butterfly: Uh... Hit me? * Foghorn Leghorn: '''Twenty-one, a winner! (Then DJ grabs the card and they run of to the main exit) * '''Daffy Duck: Let's go! "And then they made their heroic escape!" (Then Daffy Duck run to the door) * Star Butterfly: '''Let's go Daffy! (At the outside of the resort) * '''Daffy Duck: I say we do Cirque du Soleil and call it a night.How about the Liberace Museum? (They all went into the car) All right, let's see what this baby can really do. (When DJ start the car, the car just break to peaces) Now, that's an interesting feature. * Yosemite Sam: '''Come back, you absconders! Watch yourself, ma'am. (He kissed his rug) I love this rug. Hey! Come back here, you varmints! * '''Daffy Duck: Run. Move. Go. * Timmy Turner: Now what?!?! * Otis: I know. RUN IN FEAR!!!! * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Noby: Run away! (And they run throw that mall) * The Racer: It's a modified Chevrolet with a big 24 on the side. (He brin his racing car out) * Yosemite Sam: '''Out of the way, fancy boy.I'm a-commandeering this here clown car. After them, boys! (Then, Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta got to the car and let Yosemite Sam behind) * '''Yosemite Sam: '''Rag-flagging ragtag sidekicks! * '''Daffy Duck: Slow down, will you? I'm waddling here. * Yosemite Sam: '''Come back, you darn idiot galoots! The Car Chase/A Dessset Night (Mean while back with Bugs Bunny and the others) * '''Kate Houghton: There's gotta be 314 hotels and 142 casinos in Las Vegas. We are never going to find that duck. (Then Daffy just jumped into the their window) * Sir Blaze: '''Looks like we found him! * '''Bugs Bunny: Daff never misses a cue. What's up, duck? * Daffy Duck: Don't you start with me. * Lori: Well it's about time you guys get here! * Big G: '''And What's going on? * '''Timmy Turner: There's no time to explain this! * King Allfire: Yeah, we have to go now! * DJ: Excuse me. You! * Kate Houghton: '''You! * '''Daffy Duck: You. * Bugs Bunny: Him. * Daffy Duck: Her. * Both: (Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny) Them! * Yosemite Sam: '''Out of my way! (They hit some chrose stand) Dagnabbit! * '''Kate Houghton: You are in big trouble, mister. * DJ: Agreed! * Sir Loungelot: Let's roll! (Then, they drove off) *'Kate Houghton:' What are you doing, kidnapping me? Stop the car. *'Daffy Duck:' This is my adventure, bub. *'Bugs Bunny:' Coming through. *'Star Butterfly: '''Sorry! *'Doraemon: Say, how many people are there? *'''DJ: What brings you to Las Vegas? You ran out of people to fire in L.A.? *'Kate Houghton: '''You stole my duck. *'Daffy Duck:' Your duck? I belong to the world. *'DJ:' You know what? You can have him. (As Sam's Car arrives, They sends out Dynamite) * '''Kate Houghton:' Dynamite? * Squire Flicker: '''Could it be a bomb? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Or a TNT? * '''Kate Houghton: Who has dynamite? * Daffy Duck: Welcome to my world. * DJ: Hang on. (As the heroes escape from the dynamite and drive away avoiding get car crashed) * Yosemite Sam: Throw it out the window. Throw it out! * Nasty Canasta: But innocent people could be hurt. * Yosemite Sam: Throw it out the window! * Cottontail Smith: It will send the wrong message to children. * Yosemite Sam: Throw it out-- (But it was too late and it expolded) (goals) (As the car spins away) * Kate Houghton: Didn't he used to be behind us? * Otis: I don't think so. (They start chasing again but in between the building roads) * Yosemite Sam: We're having duck tonight, boys. * Bugs Bunny: Just a suggestion, but all those in favor of not hitting that wall say "I." * All: "I"! * Daffy Duck: Me mother. * Computer Voice: Taking you to Mother. (Then the car turn into a flying plane and toke off. And Sam's ride crash to his hotel and land to TNT room. And shout himself into the sky) * Yosemite Sam: (Screaming) * Bugs Bunny: Look, a shooting star. Quick, everybody make a wish. * Daffy Duck: You know, I'm beginning to think that this one is the spy car. * Kate Houghton: What? * Computer Voice: ETA to Mother, 10 minutes. * Women Voice: Please return your seatbacks to their full and upright position. * Cosmo: Okay, now we were safe here for now, what's going on here?! * Wanda: '''We're on a rescure mission Cosmo. * '''Pig: '''Rescue mission? * '''Peck: '''What rescue mission? * '''Bugs Bunny: Daffy will save us. He's the hero. * Daffy Duck: All right, bucktooth. Stick a carrot in it. * Sir Loungelot: '''Hey, I'm in charge of that! * '''Big G: Not you! * Sneech: '''He's in charge here, not us! * '''Timmy Turner: Hey, DJ is in charge of this adventure so ask him! * DJ: Everybody calm down, all right? I can handle this. (But he accidentally brakes the car and falls down, as Everyone screams) * Bugs Bunny: (Screams) ckouffing (Screaming) * Daffy Duck: Sell my Warner Brothers stock. I got an inside tip that Bugs Bunny is about to die. (As they plummets to their doom, but it's eventually stops) * Bugs Bunny: Out of gas. * Kate Houghton: What? It doesn't work like that. (Then it crashed) * Bugs Bunny: Thanks, toots. (Later, They set up the fire) * Bugs Bunny: Carrot? * Daffy Duck: No, thanks. (Cut to Otis and others) * Otis: '''That was a bad landing. * '''Pip: '''Yeah, tell me about it. * '''Queen Griddle: Oh, that hurt. * Doraemon: Let at least it's not bad. * Star Butterfly: Marco, You okay? * Marco Diaz: Ow, I'm fine, This is the worst. * Chester: Well, there's nothing like enjoying a campfire. (Cut to DJ and Kate) * Kate Houghton: You really think that playing card is going to help you rescue your father? * DJ: Yeah, I do. * Kate Houghton: You know this all sounds insane, right? I remember the first time I saw your dad in the movies. * DJ: Yeah. * Kate Houghton: So breathtaking. * DJ: Your hair smells nice. * Kate Houghton: Hmm. You say something? * DJ: No, just saying good night. (Cut to Otis and others again) * Otis: '''Boy, nothing like the best campfire break ever. * '''Sir Blaze: '''Tell me about it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Now Cut to Bugs and Daffy) * '''Bugs Bunny: I'm telling you, Daffy... I heard the Warner Brothers say you were their best duck. * Daffy Duck: Flattered though I may be, flattened I will not... in order for you to get the laughs. It's all... And then... * Bugs Bunny: And your tail is on fire. * Daffy Duck: Exactly my point. * Bugs Bunny: No, really, your tail's on fire. () * Bugs Bunny: Daff, you're accident-prone. * Daffy Duck: What am I talking to you for? All you have to do is munch on a carrot, and people love you. Inside the Area 51 * - * - * - * - * - * '''Sir Burnevere: '''Hoot McGregor! * '''Marco Diaz: '''It's an alien! * - Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes